Um Pomo para Lílian II
by leticiamistura
Summary: Continuação da fic Um Pomo para Lílian.


**N/A: Oi, gente! Bem, essa é a continuação da one-shot **_**Um Pomo para Lílian**_**, que prometi a minha amiga querida Sophie Granger. Bom, está aqui. Espero que gostem. Beijo! **

**Lety Snape**

UM POMO PARA LÍLIAN II

Depois daquele dia, tudo se realizou para Lílian e Tiago. Não eram o casal mais perfeito do mundo, e também não queriam ser. Estavam bem assim, juntos. Lílian suportava os amigos Marotos de Tiago e suas piadas bobas e infantis, e ele suportava a TPM dela e suas amigas que simplesmente idolatravam os Marotos, principalmente Sirius. Mas vamos acelerar um pouco nossa história. Estamos, agora, em Godric's Hollow, no tenebroso inverno, já altas horas da madrugada. Mesmo a essa hora, uma luz continuava acesa. Era um refúgio, aquela simpática casinha. Um segredo, e poucos sabiam dele. Afinal, todos gostavam muito dos Tiguerbs, que, na verdade, são nossos conhecidos Potter.

Um casal e um bebê estavam sentados na sala, em frente a lareira. O fogo fazia danças fascinantes aos olhos do pequeno Harry, observado por seus pais.

-Lílian...eu estou com um pressentimento...digamos, nada bom. – disse Tiago Potter a sua esposa.

-Você... você acredita mesmo numa traição? – respondeu ela com uma pergunta.

-Talvez, Lil. Talvez...

Passou-se um momento de silêncio, que era só quebrado pelo crepitar do fogo. Tiago voltou a falar:

-Lílian...e se ele vir?  
-Ele já se demorou demais, Tiago. Não faria sentido vir hoje, noite de Halloween.

Mas será que alguém sabia o que fazia ou não sentido para Voldemort? Será que ele se importaria em despedaçar mais uma família, mesmo sendo Halloween? As duas respostas eram negativas, e eles sabiam disso. Simplesmente não queriam pensar nelas.

-Lil. – ele disse subitamente.

-Que foi? – disse ela, pensando "Lil?"

-Se ele vir, você pega Harry e corre. Corre até onde conseguir. Eu fico aqui, eu...

Já tinham repassado esse programa mil vezes. Mas Lílian ainda não aceitava. Faria sentido correr? Aparatar? Ele iria seguir seu rastro...

-Não, Tiago. Eu escondo Harry, e fico aqui com você. Eu prometi que nunca iria te deixar, em nosso casamento. E não vou. Lílian Potter cumpre sua palavra, ou duvida disso?

-Mas, querida...

-Não, Potter. – disse ela em tom decisivo – se ele vir, morreremos os dois juntos, como sempre estivemos, certo? E Tiago... eu o amo.

Ela sempre fora assim. Uma tempestade de decisão e determinação. Ele não podia fazer nada senão concordar.

-Está bem, _Evans_. E eu...eu também a amo.

Harry se mexeu nos braços de Lílian, sorrindo para os pais, como se soubesse o que acabavam de falar.

-Harry... não deixa ele acabar com você. Lembre-se, papai e mamãe vão estar sempre o encorajando.

Os dois sorriram para ele. Eles não sabiam, mas, depois de alguns anos, o garoto iria usar essa lembrança como coragem para algo novo...

Ouviram passos. Um gelo tomou conta deles, e a lareira apagou. Sabiam quem era. Era ele. Ele estava lá e havia um traidor, afinal. Tiago apertou a mão de Lílian nas suas, e não souberam o que falar. Finalmente, um grito saiu de Tiago:

-Lílian, é ele! Vá, corra! Pegue Harry e vá, eu o atraso!

Mas ela parecia incapaz de agir, de se movimentar. Então o viu. Estava diante de Tiago. Este disse:

-E então, seu _Comensal fiel_ nos traiu, não foi? Pois é, veja como são as coisas. Você sabe para que foi isso, não sabe, Voldemort? Por medo! Medo! E você também, está aqui.

-Cale-se. – foi o que Voldemort disse.

-LÍLIAN, O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – disse Tiago quando percebeu Lílian ali. – CORRA! PEGUE HARRY E FUJA!

Lílian colocou Harry lentamente numa poltrona e fez um gesto rápido para pegar a varinha, mas Voldemort foi mais rápido e resmungou:

-Explelliarmus! E a você... AVADA KEDAVRA!

Tiago Potter caiu no chão, morto. Lílian não pôde acreditar. Tiago havia morrido. Seu marido, o pai de seu filho, seu melhor amigo estava ali, esticado no chão, e tudo que Voldemort fazia era rir e avançar para Harry. Uma onda de ódio sacudiu Lílian e ela pôs-se entre ele e Harry.

-Você não vai matá-lo! Harry não!

-Afaste-se,menina!

-Harry não, Harry não! Me mate em vez delem por favor, por favor...

Lílian chorava copiosa e descontroladamente, não podia deixar isso acontecer...

-Tenha piedade, tenha piedade...

Voldemort a atirou contra o chão e disse:

-Voldemort...não tem piedade! Avada Kedavra!

Lílian Potter também jazia morta no chão, ao lado de seu marido. Ambos haviam se sacrificado para salvar Harry, e tinham falhado...ou pensavam que tinham, pois o amor que haviam colocado em Harry o protegeria, assim que Voldemort brandisse sua varinha para ele e ordenasse:

-Avada Kedavra!

E um raio surgiria em sua testa.

FIM

**N/A: Eu sei, dramática e curta. Mas eu precisei escrever. É isso.**

**Beijo, deixem review,**

**Lety Snape**


End file.
